


written on my lips

by bijyu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bijyu/pseuds/bijyu
Summary: Jisung really should stop flirting with his friends.(Or 5 times Jisung confessed to Hyunjin.)





	written on my lips

The first time Jisung says something that could be considered a confession happens just a few weeks into their friendship. They're tipsy, sitting on the soft carpet of Jisung and Felix's shared bedroom, playing wii games and drinking beer, a few empty cans already scattered around them. Jisung has just lost in Mario Kart against Felix for the third time in a row, and with a groan he throws his wii remote away and lays his head on Hyunjin's lap, a pout on his face.

  
"I give up," he grumbles.

  
Felix grins at him, but Jisung pretends he can't see it, instead staring dejectedly at the TV screen where Felix's character, Toad, celebrates his win. It's not fair; Jisung is not even bad at Mario Kart, he can win easily against Seungmin or Hyunjin, even against Jeongin. Felix is just a monster. Jisung has no idea how he can play like that with those tiny fingers. Maybe they're an advantage, somehow? Or is it thanks to Felix's martial arts skills?

  
Felix convinces Seungmin to play a round with him, but Jisung stops playing attention the moment they start— it's obvious Felix is going to win. Instead he shifts in Hyunjin's lap to look at him- Hyunjin meets his eyes, smiling softly.

  
"Hey there," Jisung grins, wiggling his eyebrows, and Hyunjin snorts.

  
"Hello." There's a sound of something exploding in the game and Seungmin whines. Hyunjin giggles, but he's still looking at Jisung. "You should finish your beer before someone knocks it over." Hyunjin gestures to the can sitting next to them on the floor.

  
Jisung hums. "But I'm comfortable here." Hyunjin has very nice thighs, which also means they are, indeed, very comfortable.

  
Hyunjin shrugs, and focuses back on the game, slowly sipping on his beer. Jisung, on the other hand, stares at him. Hyunjin is pretty, of course, but Jisung knows other pretty people. For some reason, he doesn't find them this mesmerizing. There's something about Hyunjin that just pulls your gaze in. Maybe he's just more beautiful than all the pretty people Jisung knows. Or maybe…

  
Hyunjin's attention seems to be fully concentrated on the game, but a moment later he surprises Jisung by looking down again. He seems flustered to catch Jisung staring, and he quickly looks away.

  
"Funny," he says, voice soft, so quiet Jisung wouldn't hear it if they weren't this close. "I used to think you hated me. When you looked at me like that."

  
Jisung freezes for a second— he kind of did hate Hyunjin at first, or maybe he just _thought_ he hated him. Felix wouldn't stop talking about this boy in his dance class, about how pretty, sweet and talented he was, and well, Jisung was a little jealous because Felix was _his_ best friend. Jisung can get territorial and even though he knows it's immature and he tries his best not to act on it, he can't rationalize his feelings. Besides, he was sure Felix was exaggerating.

  
But then he met Hyunjin and he couldn't help but think he was even prettier and sweeter than Felix had described. And that for some reason annoyed him even more, but despite that, they became friends. Jisung was sure Hyunjin didn't even notice his initial dislike. But with how sensitive and perceptive Hyunjin can be, it's really no surprise. He doesn't need to know he was right, though.

  
"Nah, you were just so pretty, it made me feel intimidated. Like, I was just shy."

  
Hyunjin laughs, raising his brows. "Han Jisung, shy? Really?"

  
"Uh-huh." Jisung places his hand over his chest, nodding solemnly. "You could say it was love at first sight, you shot right through my heart."

  
For a brief moment, Hyunjin's eyes widen, and his face flushes— but then Jisung grins and Hyunjin realizes it's a joke and they both laugh.

  
But Jisung can't forget that initial reaction, even later after Hyunjin and Seungmin leave. Something about Hyunjin's wide eyes, pink cheeks and parted lips makes Jisung's heart squeeze.

  
It makes him wish he didn't turn that confession into a joke.

  
  


 ***

 

  
Jisung puts down his phone as Hyunjin slides into his seat at their usual table. The cafe is quiet and nearly empty at this hour; they both have a free period at this time and they usually meet here to chat and do last minute readings.

  
Hyunjin looks amazing as usual, dressed in jeans and a black turtleneck. Jisung notices he's wearing his favorite snowflake earrings— he was wearing them when they first met and even back then Jisung thought they were cute. Hyunjin usually wears them on his good mood days, but right now there's a pout on his face and that small crease between his brows; it tends to appear when he's thinking too much about something.

  
"Hey," he smiles, and Hyunjin smiles back, but it fades quickly. "I got you mint choco but you look like you need coffee more."

  
Hyunjin shakes his head, pulling the drink closer. "Nah, this is good. Thanks." He takes a sip, then sighs, resting his cheek on his hand. Jisung laughs, raising his eyebrows.

  
"So what's up? Are you gonna tell me why you're sulking?"

  
Hyunjin sighs again, turning the cup in his hand. "Someone confessed to me. And it was a classmate I really liked, but you know, platonically? Eric, I've mentioned him." Right, Jisung vaguely recalls there being an Eric in some of Hyunjin's architecture classes. "It's going to make things all awkward between us."

  
"Wow." Jisung makes a face. For most people receiving a confession is a good thing, even if you don't want to date that person it's still flattering. But this is the fifth confession Hyunjin got this semester; Jisung can't blame him for being tired of it. "That sucks. But from what you've said before, he seems like a chill dude. Maybe he'll be okay with being just friends?"

  
"I hope so." Hyunjin pouts. "Why does that keep happening to me?"

  
"Well, cause you're really pretty?" Hyunjin scrunches his nose at that and Jisung laughs. "But not just that. You're nice, you laugh a lot. Like, you laugh at everyone's jokes even when they're not funny. And you're kind of shy around strangers, but not like super awkward. I guess that makes you approachable despite your ridiculous handsomeness? Makes it easier for people to confess."

  
Hyunjin frowns, sipping on his coffee as he mulls over Jisung's explanation. "So what do I do, should I become more intimidating? Or find a witch that will turn me into a giant green slime?"

  
"Maybe you should just accept a confession."

  
Hyunjin stares at him. "What?"

  
"Well, if you're taken people will stop asking you out?"

  
"Yeah, but…" Hyunjin shakes his head. "I don't want to go out with someone I don't really know."

  
"Then you should date me!" Jisung blurts out, and immediately feels his ears turn hot. He's not sure why he said it— must be force of habit. He really needs to stop flirting with his friends. He covers his embarrassment with a big grin, and wiggles his eyebrows at Hyunjin suggestively. "I'm the best man you can get, babe."

  
Hyunjin stares at him, then bursts into giggles. "Uh, sure."

  
Jisung quickly changes the subject after that, and he notices, as they talk and laugh about their classmates and professors, that Hyunjin's mood has already improved. He's not sure how, but he wants to think it's thanks to him.

 

 

***

 

  
The realization comes without surprise. They're in Hyunjin's bed watching cute and funny animal videos on his tablet. It's not how Jisung would usually spend his free time but with Hyunjin, he doesn't mind. They're halfway through a funny cat video when Hyunjin starts laughing so hard he drops the tablet and collapses on the pillows in a fit of giggles. Jisung looks at him— he's wearing a simple hoodie and sweatpants, his hair is pushed back with a headband and his face looks a bit shiny, fresh after washing off a facemask. He looks comfortable and relaxed and Jisung thinks he's the prettiest right now, when he can't stop giggling over a dumb youtube video.

  
"If you keep being so cute, I might really have to ask you out." He says it without thinking and then he realizes than he's not joking this time. Maybe halfway joking— but still, he means it.

  
Hyunjin stops laughing; he looks at Jisung with a small smile, his eyes twinkling mischievously, like they're about to share a secret. "Okay," he answers simply.

  
No doubt he thinks Jisung is joking as usual. And well, Jisung can't blame him. He clears his throat and picks up the tablet.

  
"Now that I'm in control, we're going to watch something actually funny-"

  
"No more dumb challenge videos," Hyunjin protests halfheartedly, but Jisung just grins, already playing one. He tries not to think how close they are, how he can feel Hyunjin's warmth, smell the skin care products he used, how he could just lean in and kiss him—

  
He realizes that he's in love, just like that, and it doesn't even really surprise him. He figures he really liked Hyunjin from the start, and those feelings just grew more and more, and they will probably keep growing because really, how can anyone know Hyunjin and not love him?

  
  


 ***

 

  
"You're really an idiot," Seungmin deadpans, giving Jisung a look of disbelief. This is what Jisung gets for pouring his heart out to him. He gasps dramatically, leaning against the counter, but Seungmin pays him no mind. "Seriously, I knew from the start. Even Felix knew and he's not the smartest fish in the sea—"

  
"Hey! That's my best friend you're insulting!"

  
"—and you only realized now?"

  
Jisung pouts. "Look, I sort of knew all along, I just didn't think it'd get this serious."

  
Seungmin hums, his expression shifting into sympathy. "So you're serious about him."

  
Jisung nods.

  
"Well, why don't you just tell him?"

  
"I told you I confessed to him jokingly multiple times, he's just not going to take it seriously."

  
"He will if you confess in a serious manner."

  
"Confess what?" Hyunjin asks walking into the kitchen with a mug an empty plate in his hands. Jisung and Seungmin both freeze, but Hyunjin doesn't seem to suspect anything or be actually interested in their conversation; he walks straight to the sink, puts the dirty dishes into it and pours water over them.

  
"My undying love for you, babe," Jisung says in a deep voice. Hyunjin snorts, not even turning to look at him.

  
"Okay, I accept your confession."

  
Jisung gives Seungmin a pointed look, mouthing "see?". Seungmin just rolls his eyes and mouths " idiot" back at him, then he pats Hyunjin’s back.

  
"I'll take care of the dishes," he tells him, "you go entertain our guest."

  
"Okay?" Hyunjin sounds puzzled, but when he turns to Jisung he's smiling brightly and Jisung has to urge to confess again and then kiss him. Or the other way around. As long as there's kissing involved.

  
He's really in too deep. He might have to at least try following Seungmin's advice.

 

 

***

 

  
He's as serious about it as he can be.

  
This time they're at his place; Jisung cleaned up a bit but it's still a terrible mess compared to Hyunjin and Seungmin's apartment. Hyunjin never complains about the mess though— as opposed to Seungmin, but thankfully, Seungmin is not here.

  
They're sitting on Felix's bed (it's much neater than Jisung's) and watching Black Mirror on netflix. The episode playing now is weird, all black and white and a bit scary; Hyunjin seems tense, tugging on the hem of his pants as he watches. Jisung might be more affected if he was paying attention at all, but he's too busy planning his confession. Finally, he decides to make it simple and straightforward. He takes a deep breath and grabs Hyunjin's wrist.

  
"I need to tell you something."

  
Hyunjin turns to look at him questioningly. Jisung doesn't let himself dwell on how pretty Hyunjin looks today— and always— he really doesn't need to make himself even more nervous.

  
"I, uh, really like you. I'm completely serious about it. Will you go out with me?"

  
Hyunjin stares at him for a long moment, expression blank. Then he pulls his hand back and turns away.

  
"Isn't this joke getting a bit old, Sungie?"

  
Jisung blinks. "What? No, like I said, I'm completely—"

  
"Can we play the next episode?" Hyunjin interrupts. He doesn't wait for Jisung's answer, already reaching for the remote. "This one is scaring me a bit."

  
Jisung is about to protest— not to changing the episode but to changing the subject— but then he notices the way Hyunjin is pressing his lips together, the way his eyes are gleaming. He knows that expression well; it means Hyunjin is trying his best not to cry.

  
Jisung freezes. What the hell is upset Hyunjin so much? Surely not Black Mirror? Then was it his confession? Is it because Hyunjin believes…

  
…it's a joke?

  
Oh, Jisung thinks, realization dawning on him. _Oh_.

  
"No, listen," he says, this time grabbing both Hyunjin's hands. Hyunjin tenses, but he doesn't pull away. "I really do like— no, I think I'm in love with you. And I know I kept joking about it, but I really mean it. Really." He gazes into Hyunjin's eyes, trying to put all his sincerity into that look.

  
"Really?" Hyunjin asks slowly, eyebrows drawn together. Jisung grins.

  
"Yes. Really."

  
Finally, Hyunjin smiles back, a blush spreading on his cheeks. "Oh. I— I like you too."

  
"Well." Jisung clears his throat. "This is awkward. Actually, I should be offended, you know, the last two times I also meant it but you thought I was joking—"

  
"What was I supposed to think? It was like, you confessed, and even thought I said yes you just laughed and never did anything about it—"

  
"You said yes?" Jisung pauses, frowning. "Wait, now that I think about it, you kind of did..."

  
Hyunjin lets out a heavy sigh and drops down on the bed, staring darkly at the ceiling. "I'm breaking up with you.”

  
Jisung laughs, leaning over him. "Are you sure? Because I was just about to kiss you."

  
Hyunjin hums, pretending to consider it. "Guess we can kiss and make up?"

  
"More like kiss and make out," Jisung decides and leans down to press his lips to Hyunjin's.

  
He confirms his theory that Hyunjin's lips are softer than anyone's, and that he giggles into kisses, just like he giggles at pretty much everything. Jisung thinks it's cute, but it also motivates him to kiss Hyunjin harder, deeper, so that he'd make other sounds instead.

  
Needless to say, they don't catch up with Black Mirror that night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> instead of working on my long wips i wrote this thing i'm sorry someone force me to finish my hyunsung space au  
> not proofread because well its almost 4am i hope it doesnt suck too badly  
> 


End file.
